heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Saves
Small Saves is a syndicated periodic comic strip written and illustrated by James DeMarco. It focuses on a young ice hockey goaltender named Small Saves and his adventures in a small, unnamed northeast U.S. town. Small Saves is approximately nine years old and plays goaltender for a team of children in his age group, which in turn competes against other teams of children in his age group. Small Saves always wears his game jersey and his goaltending helmet, even when sleeping. James DeMarco got the inspiration for Small Saves wearing his Jacques Plante-style mask on top of his head while away from the rink from fellow South Florida Hockey League goaltender, Anthony Citarella, who did this regularly. When not in a game, though, he wears his helmet tipped back on his head. He wears #1, the traditional goalie jersey number. Small Saves is very talented at his position but when he has a bad game, or loses a game, he does so in spectacular fashion. He often instigates dressing room pizza fights among his teammates, much to the consternation of his coaches and league officials. His family is proud of Small Saves and he is friendly with his teammates and members of opposing teams alike. He is also very proud of his equipment, hosting parties at his home when a new piece of equipment arrives. His equipment is always pictured as retro, leather-and-wood equipment, tan-brown in color. His mask is plain, undecorated white. He has no doubts about his future vocation: Hall of Fame professional goaltender. Other characters * Mom: Small Saves' devoted hockey mom frequently has to resort to tricks to get Small Saves to do anything not related to hockey, such as telling him a game starts in 15 minutes in order to get him up for school. * Mia: Small Saves' cat, who also wears a goalie mask tipped back on his head. Mia is based on artist James DeMarco's real-life cat, also named "Mia." * The Coach: The Coach, name unknown, is the long-suffering manager of Small Saves' team. It is frequently The Coach who deals with Small Saves' reactions to bad losses. * The Defenseman: The Defenseman, named Dee, is a female teammate. She is notable for being the only player on Small Saves' team who does not wear a helmet, her long red hair, and her ever-present dark sunglasses. She is always willing to go toe-to-toe with Small Saves exchanging trash talk with her teammate. The Artist James "Jay" DeMarco has been an ice hockey goaltender since age 5. His experience included prep hockey in Watertown, Mass. and three years of semi-professional play in the South Florida Hockey League. Afterwards, James returned to Boston. James earned an Associate Degree in Commercial Art at Bunker Hill Community College. Later work as a graphic designer developed his drawing style, while continuing to indulge his passion for goaltending in local adult leagues. Goaltending contributes to the perspective needed to create the strip. "From your vantage point," DeMarco says, "you get to see the best and worst of your team, and you need to balance your desire to scream with the ability to laugh." Small Saves debuted in 1991. James says that his fascination for cartooning began very young, drawing inspiration from classics such as The Family Circus, Peanuts and Dennis the Menace. Distribution Small Saves can be read in hockey-related publications such as the printed version of Goalie's World magazine or online in InsideHockey and is linked through NHL.com. References External links * Small Saves official site * Small Saves at InsideHockey * Small Saves at ComicStripFan Category:American comic strips Category:Sports comics Category:Comic strips started in the 1990s Category:Comic strips set in the United States Category:Ice hockey media